


Meeting the In-laws

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, For once something i write isn't shameless smut, M/M, Meeting the in-laws, Tumblr Prompt, Will is so passionate about Nico its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt of Will getting to know Hades, and being far from what Hades expected, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the In-laws

“Hey is that Cerberus?!” Will’s excited voice ran out over the misty plains of the underworld. The miserable spirits waiting in line for the Fields of Asphodel flinched at the sound of such a cheery voice penetrating the permanent misery of the afterlife, but if Will noticed (which he probably didn’t) he didn’t show it as his comments continued.  
“Are they like the Zombie Mafia?”  
“Hey is that Blackbeard?”  
“Oh my god is this Hades’ castle? It looks like something from Lord of the Rings!”  
All of these comments were met with a sigh and an eye-roll (and a hidden smile, but that would never be seen) by Will’s porcelain princess; Nico. The castle in question was indeed the dwelling of Hades, and was exactly where the duo were heading, for what Nico liked to call: Hell within Hell.  
Will was meeting his in-laws.

Traipsing across the Fields themselves was just as eventful. Some of the spirits were new and could remember their living lives, even if their sanity was hanging by a thread. Nico warned his boyfriend about this, and to stick close, but will had a really bad habit of going sightseeing at the worst times and this was one of them. The two weren’t even halfway across the Fields when Will went to check out a spirit who had a spear sticking through his chest. The only reason Nico noticed his absence was that the immediate area literally darkened. Will’s bright blond mop was quite literally glowing in the moody darkness of the underworld, and the bobbing mop of hair that was disappearing through the mists of asphodel was what guided Nico to where his boyfriend crouched beside the skewered spirit, who was leaned against a tree. His heart ached for Will, who hated to see someone in pain, even if that someone was a ghost with the inability to even feel pain. Nico took his elbow, guiding him away gently.  
The dread within Nico was mounting as they climbed the obsidian steps to the door, causing the raven that acted as Hades’ doorbell shrieked. Slowly, the door creaked open and they were admitted by a shimmering butler. Will’s eyes were wider than saucers as he took in the dark, gothic tone of the furniture, his mouth preparing a torrent of questions.  
“Is your bed made of bones?” He asked first/  
“No William, my bed is made of wood, and I ordered it from amazon.” Nico deadpanned him.  
“Okay but like, it would be amazing to actually see a bed made of bones, I mean it could take weight, cos human bones are stronger than concrete, and can take a lot more we-“ Will started on a medical rant but Nico cut him off with a pointed look and a promise.  
“If you’re good I’ll show you it sometime.”

This caused a bright red blush to creep up Will’s neck, as they reached a large oaken door, patterned with skulls, winding roses and knives. Nico pushed it open to reveal a large dining room. The middle of the room was dominated by an immense mahogany table, and the walls of stone were populated with wine racks, with wines from the beginning of vineyards. There was a large double door for the food to come from, and a small, relaxing looking seating area. However for the three Olympians sat at the table, the focus was the two boys stood at the doorway.  
“Nico? Is this him?” Hades ventured slowly.  
“Yes, dad, this is Will.” Nico replied stiffly.  
“Oh, I’m really sorry Mr Hades, I didn’t know you were expecting, uh I’m really sorry.”  
A small chuckle from the bottom of the table alerted Nico to the presence of Demeter, who spoke up in an unusually carefree voice.  
“Well, I think they work well. Dark and Light... Leave them be Hades.”  
“Mother...” Persephone started  
“Now Persephone, shush” Demeter smiled and gestured to two chairs for the boys, which they took gratefully, and the meal began.  
“So William, how is Camp Half Blood?” Persephone smiled gently at him, putting him a little more at ease than Hades’ chilling stare.  
“Well there’s still plenty of campers sparring, so I’m very busy” Will laughed.  
“Do you get much training done?” Hades spoke up gruffly.  
“I still get plenty of time to train yeah” Will smiled “but you need to warn him that his powers can be dangerous if they’re overused.” At this Hades looked a little bit bashful.  
“He’s right Nico, you need to be careful. My children come with great power, but this power, naturally, comes with limitations. Some of my greatest children have been lost to their own arrogence. What exactly did he do..”  
“He transported the Athena Parthenos halfway across the planet, then vaporised someone and still tried to fight. He’s stronger than most people give him credit for though, he pulled through in like two days, probably the quickest turnaround I’ve ever seen!” The admiration in Will’s voice was obvious as he recounted the story of Nico’s just in time arrival with the giant statue. 

Persephone and Demeter shared a hidden grin as the obvious love in Will’s voice glowed brighter than his hair (or Nico’s blush), while Hades just sat there, wondering how one of his children could find someone who so obviously loved him dearly. His smile grew a little as Will finished off his story on the night they got together. The bond between the two was so apparent that Hades couldn’t keep his voice from breaking slightly as he addressed them.  
“Well, William, I must admit you weren’t who I was expecting from, well Nico… dark and brooding as he is, but I have no doubt that you will be good for him! You may even get the boy a tan for once” He grinned, and it showed in his eyes, which was unusual for the lord of the underworld. Will nodded happily at Nico’s father and the two stood, leaving the way that had come. There was silence around the table (bar the muffled conversation of Will and Nico, growing fainter and fainter as they walked away) until Demeter spoke up.  
“Has it not always been that way Hades? Darkness loving light, Death and Life united in a beautiful dance? I mean, look at you and my daughter” at this she grinned “Maybe you will mellow out yet son..” and with that she disappeared into a swirl of grain.


End file.
